


jacob bae's playlist

by zombiepops



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Road Trips, he just won't say anything, sangyeon is madly in love with jacob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: formerly: in your eyes+“What? Why are we slowing down?” Sangyeon looks around, afraid that they were being pulled over for speeding. Jacob likes to go fast, so it’s definitely possible that the cops picked up on his speed and decided to stop them. Sangyeon looks behind him quickly, not seeing any cop car behind him, and turns to Jacob who is staring at the dashboard, like he was trying to get the dashboard to say something else with the power of his mind. “Hey, Jacob? Why are we slowing down?”“Hey Sangyeon,” Jacob says, “Remember that sign that says no service for the next 100 miles?”“Please don’t-”“And you asked if we were good on gas?”“Jacob.” Sangyeon has his hands in his hair, disbelief in all of his features. Jacob won’t meet his eyes, coasting off to the side and then to a half on the shoulder. Jacob didn’t seem to be worried about the situation all that much, grabbing his bag from the back like they were headed to class.   “This is a prank, right?” Sangyeon asks.“No,” Jacob replies, “We’re really out of gas.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	jacob bae's playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changminsfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/gifts).



“Oh shit,” Jacob panics, “Sangyeon, it’s happening.” 

Sangyeon had been taking a quick nap before it was his turn to drive, but the tone of Jacob’s voice and the spluttering of the car brought him to a sudden awareness and a little biting piece of panic began to settle in his bones. They’re in the middle of nowhere Utah, dirt and rocks surrounding them for miles in every direction imaginable. They couldn’t be stuck, they definitely can’t be stuck. 

They’ve got nowhere to go. 

No one to pick them up. 

It’s Sangyeon’s worst fucking nightmare, being stranded in the middle of nowhere without a way of getting home. 

“What? Why are we slowing down?” Sangyeon looks around, afraid that they were being pulled over for speeding. Jacob likes to go fast, so it’s definitely possible that the cops picked up on his speed and decided to stop them. Sangyeon looks behind him quickly, not seeing any cop car behind him, and turns to Jacob who is staring at the dashboard, like he was trying to get the dashboard to say something else with the power of his mind. “Hey, Jacob? Why are we slowing down?” 

“Hey Sangyeon,” Jacob says, “Remember that sign that says no service for the next 100 miles?”

“Please don’t-”

“And you asked if we were good on gas?” 

“Jacob.” Sangyeon has his hands in his hair, disbelief in all of his features. Jacob won’t meet his eyes, coasting off to the side and then to a half on the shoulder. Jacob didn’t seem to be worried about the situation all that much, grabbing his bag from the back like they were headed to class.  “This is a prank, right?” Sangyeon asks.

“No,” Jacob replies, “We’re really out of gas.”

Sangyeon only leans over to check the fuel gauge, looking at the red little E that marks the beginning of the end. “It’s no big deal,” he says, “I’m gonna call Triple A, they’ll get here.” Sangyeon pulls out his phone, dialing the number hopefully—like everything was as simple as he makes it out to be. “No service,” Sangyeon whispers.  “This is all your fault, you know,” Sangyeon huffs later, after wiping the sweat from his forehead. They’ve been walking for what seems like hours, trying to find a gas station nearby. It’s incredibly hot outside and progressively getting worse. Sangyeon doesn’t know how it could possibly be getting hotter, probably something to do with the dry heat reflecting off the blacktop. 

“We had a quarter tank,” Jacob protests. He sounds as exhausted as Sangyeon did, three steps ahead and leading the way. He’s wearing a ball cap over his head and his sunglasses are on—something Sangyeon should have done as well now that the sun has continuously burned at his retinas. 

Sangyeon squints at Jacob’s back and wonders why he’d ever agreed to this trip in the first place. 

No one had passed them going either direction for the hour they’d been walking.

Jacob hadn’t known how many miles into the 101 they’d been when the gas ran out. Sangyeon hopes it wasn’t much further, but there wasn’t anything in front of them for as far as he could see, the car long since faded into the intense heat lines. 

“I meant originally, Jacob,” Sangyeon clarifies. Jacob sighs. Where was the screeching panic when they’d realized they were heading north not south? Where was the nervous chattering when they’d seen the no services sign? Jacob didn’t seem to be all that worried about the entire situation at all. 

Not as much as Sangyeon was, anyway. 

“You know you didn't have to be here with me, right?” Jacob sulks. There's an edge to his voice that Sangyeon had never heard before. He grimaces and utters a quick sorry before proceeding to mind his own business. 

Then, he realizes that there's some biting sarcasm that he should vent out before they continue on their journey together. There was a somewhat angry, but also somewhat hilarious “Well, if I weren’t here you’d be on this hellhole of a highway by yourself,” Sangyeon says. Now that Sangyeon thinks about it, he didn’t like the thought of Jacob baking in the desert sun all by himself. 

“Wrong, if I’d come alone I’d be there,” Jacob laughs, “I’d be there because I know how to read a map.” Sangyeon winces, looking at Jacob who was giving him a shit eating grin. 

“Ha ha, shut up,” Sangyeon deadpans. Jacob laughs again, pulling their shared water bottle out of the bag and offering it to Sangyeon as a peace offering. 

“You thirsty, Yeon?” he asks.

Sangyeon closes the distance, grabbing the bottle of water from Jacob’s hands. There was the beginning of a sunburn blossoming on his skin, another thing that he seemed to have not planned for when they’d gotten out of the car. 

“Did you put on sunscreen?” 

“Did you put on sunscreen,” Jacob mocks, like it’s dumb to even have asked. “What are you, my dad?” 

“Seriously, look at your wrists, Jacob. That sunburn is gonna hurt later.” Sangyeon puts the bottle of water down, reaching into the bottle holder to get the sunscreen from his bag. Leave it to Sangyeon to be prepared.

“Wait, for real, you actually brought sunscreen?”

“You wanted us to hike up the Grand Canyon, Jacob, and you didn’t bring sunscreen?” Sangyeon offers the sunscreen with a grin. Jacob takes it without complaint—well, maybe not without complaint, he  _ does _ stick his tongue out childishly at him, but that is the least of the worries they have right now. Sangyeon pulls out his phone, but the result was the same. 

“Out of service, right?” Jacob asks. 

“Yep.”

“Sangyeon, do I have any white patches on my face?” Jacob asks, “I don’t want to look ashy.”

“You missed a spot on your nose,” Sangyeon replies. He reaches to rub the white streak of sunscreen on Jacob’s nose with a warmth in his chest that has been there since the beginning of the trip. It’s fondness mixed with love. _ Why does it have to be Jacob _ , Sangyeon thinks _ , my best friend of all people?  _

“Alright, your turn.” Jacob opens the map, looking snatching the map from a rightfully confused Sangyeon. He traces the progress with his finger. How the hell Jacob actually knows where to go is far beyond Sangyeon’s grasp.

  
  



End file.
